dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Aeruhen
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Removes 1 beneficial effect from one enemy and deals 5573% damage. Except for Boss-Types, the enemy is blown into the air for 12 seconds and leaves the battlefield. Boss-Type enemies receive 193% and all attacks are hits. This effect cannot be removed. 12.3s |activeskill2 = Geom Strike ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Eliminates one beneficial from an enemy and deals 5006% damage and 2503% damage. Except for Boss-Type enemies, those hit cannot use a resurrection skill for 9 seconds, and those suffer a hit will also be stunned for 4 seconds - unremovable. Deals 98% damage and 58% Melee damage to Boss-type enemies for 9 seconds. Enemies cannot release use death passives or self-resurrects. 17.4s |activeskill3 = Placeholder name ( /Melee) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Eliminates all beneficial effects on enemies and deals 5573% damage and 2786% damage, also consumes all Sword Debris dealing an additional 2508% damage to all enemies. 24.4s |passive1 = Sword Scar |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Normal Attacks, 'Geom Bash', 'Geom Strike', 'A3', will increase the Debris Gauge by 7. When the gauge reaches 100 stacks, it consumes all stacks and grats 100% accuracy for 10 seconds, also increasing attack speed by 50% and attack power by 200%. During this, Erchen becomes immortal, and 80% of his Max HP is restored when immortality is over. When a Normal Attack or 'Geom Bash', 'Geom Strike', 'A3', hits add 1 to the Debris gauge. Upon striking the enemy, apply 1 sword wound for 19.4 seconds to the enemy, reducing armor by 3% per wound. Up to 20 wounds can be maintained and can't be removed. |passive2 = Ghost Pressure |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Reduces enemy attack speed by 1% and increase damage they receive by 45%. This effect increases by 1% per additional enhancement. |passive3 = Enhanced Execution |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Erchen's has self Boss damage by 724%, and damage by 1270% when facing Boss-type enemies. Additionally, in World Boss Cerberus, increase Boss damage by 506%. |passive4 = Placeholder name |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Reduce damage received by 30% and removes all beneficial effects of enemies around his target of 'Geom Bash', causing 3901% damage and increasing their damage taken for 12 seconds by 135%. This effect cannot be removed. |passive5 = Killer |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Reduce damage received by 20%. If you hit an enemy, you will receive an additional 9 seconds of non-skill use, while Boss-types will take 147% damage and 87% Melee damage for 9 seconds. |passive6 = Intense Pressure |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Reduces damage received by 15%, eliminating all beneficial effects and dealing 4179% damage and 2089% damage to enemies around his target of "Asura Slash". |passive7 = Strongest Geom |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase damage by 750%, and Boss Damage Boss damage by 340%. Each additional INFINITE enhancement will increase and Boss Damage Boss damage by 42%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Sweethearts, Blademaster, and ...